


The Value of Experience

by quiet__tiger



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Health class is full of misinformation, which is where Lex comes in.





	The Value of Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal May. 11th, 2007.

“What do you mean it’s impossible?”

“Well, that’s what we’re told.”

“By who?”

“In health class.”

“Because your gym teacher is really the best guy to give you sex advice.” Lex frowned down at Clark. “I’m telling you for a fact, Clark, men can have two orgasms in the same sexual session. Just because your teacher hasn’t experienced it doesn’t mean it’s impossible.”

“So you have?”

Lex leaned over Clark and leered. “Many, many times. And I was trying to teach you how before you so rudely interrupted me with thoughts of your health class.”

“Yeah. Sorry.” But not really. Because Clark knew that he could have multiples whenever he wanted with his alien metabolism. Having Lex go all-out to try to prove him wrong with regards to humans was just too entertaining to miss.

“Well, Lex, show me. Educate me.” He stretched out in what he hoped was a sensual manner, and hoped Lex wasn’t too turned off by the snarky look he was giving him.

“Happily.”

And so the lesson began.

~*~

Some time later, Lex was passed out in a three-orgasm induced near-coma, and Clark watched him sleep, fully sated himself. He could definitely say that Lex was right when it came to his points about male anatomy.

One of these days Clark would tell Lex the truth about his origins, about his stamina, and then they could _really_ experiment.

He hoped Lex could handle it.


End file.
